1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle alarm system and more particularly pertains to preventing unauthorized access of a user's bicycle with a bicycle alarm system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle alarm mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle alarm mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access of a bicycle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, United States Patent Des. 255,882 to Kim discloses an alarm and page signal transmitter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,310 to Miller discloses a bicycle theft alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,081 to Nakamura discloses an alarm for a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,757 to Hansen discloses an electronic signaling device for bicycles and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,681 to Jack discloses a bicycle and bicycle elements theft alarm apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bicycle alarm system that detects unauthorized attempts to access a bicycle and thereby transmits an alarm signal in the immediate vicinity and further transmits an alarm signal directly to a user who may be located at a remote location.
In this respect, the bicycle alarm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access of a user's bicycle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bicycle alarm system which can be used for preventing unauthorized access of a user's bicycle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.